


criança_arcoiro.docx

by sunflowersutra



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Demigods, Family Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Esse rabisquinho aqui é dedicado ao meu amor Andrei. Obrigado por me inspirar e me fazer sonhar com todos esses outros universos para nossos bichinhos. Eu te amo muito muito muito!(21 dias!!!!)





	criança_arcoiro.docx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408957) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo). 



O ditado sobre finais do arco-íris e potes de ouro frequentemente poderia ser levado como brincadeira, uma simples expressão que prometia um tipo de fortuna aos aventureiros que ousassem capturar um leprechaun e desbravassem o caminho do arco-íris - a mitologia irlandesa havia feito seu trabalho em difundir aquela ideia aos mortais, para a alegria de Íris, a deusa mensageira, que adorava ver todas as suas representações pelo mundo terreno. Roupas, tecidos, desenhos, bandeiras de orgulho… Íris estava por toda parte, de alguma forma.

O que poucos reconheciam era que, por vezes, o tal pote de ouro era apenas uma metáfora. Uma metáfora para os sonhos, desejos e necessidades daqueles que o buscavam. As dificuldades para obtê-lo eram os desafios da vida. Havia muito mais naquela história do que simplesmente fortunas, havia algum aprendizado também.

Ás vezes, nem semideuses tinham ciência daquilo.

O filho de Mnemosine notou, logo ao acordar, as nuvens cinzentas tomando conta do céu, escondendo o sol e prometendo uma chuva para mais tarde. Não havia muito o que pensar a respeito - sol e chuva era algo comum naquela estação do ano. De tudo, fez a nota mental de levar consigo um guarda chuva ao sair. E assim, ele seguiu seu dia, indo até o Templo das Musas, trabalhando e conservando a memória dos feitos humanos até ali, servindo ao propósito de sua mãe divina de nunca deixar que a beleza vida fosse esquecida, perdida entre o caos e toda a velocidade dos tempos modernos.

A chuva caiu durante a tarde e, se não fosse o asfalto molhado, ele sequer teria notado. Ou talvez fosse a brisa gelada que passava, como um presente de Éolo, para o sol de Apolo que, tímido, aparecia nos seus. E ali estava ele, um imponente, longo e colorido arco-íris. Arthur sorriu com as lembranças. Aquela deusa em especial sempre teria um lugar em seu coração - e, que Mnemosine não ouvisse isso.

Porém, antes de chegar em casa, havia algo a fazer. Pelas ruas molhadas, Arthur seguiu até a escola, encontrando Valentim sentado ao lado de Amanda, filha de Helios, no grande pátio, distraído com os giz de cera e uma cartolina amarela. A criança de Íris sorriu ao ver o pai e abandonou o desenho que fazia e correu para abraçar o pai, que se abaixou para ficar na altura da criança.

“Achei que ia me fazer levar ele no museu de novo…”, começou a loira, ainda que soubesse que de nada adiantava. Mnemosine podia ser muito rigorosa com seus filhos que estavam dispostos a trabalhar em seus templos. Ela entendia. Se dando por vencida, especialmente pelo abraço de Arthur e Valentim, ela recolheu os giz de cera e a cartolina, onde se via, mais uma vez, um desenho de pai, filho e uma terceira pessoa que eles ainda não haviam descoberto quem era. Inicialmente, pensaram ser Andrej ou William, os melhores amigos de Arthur, mas não havia nada na representação do pequeno que pudesse parecer um dos dois.

Amanda acreditava que fosse uma mensagem da própria Íris sobre o futuro, o que estava para vir na vida de Arthur e Valentim - havia até se consultado com seu meio irmão, filho de Apolo, que havia assumido a posição de Oráculo em busca de respostas e, não surpreendentemente, recebido mais dúvidas. 

“Viu o arco-íris hoje?”, perguntou Amanda, por fim.

Arthur assentiu. Em algum lugar daquela cidade, outra pessoa estaria recebendo uma criança de Íris assim como, anos atrás, em uma tarde de sol e chuva como aquela, ele havia recebido Valentim.


End file.
